elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loremaster Celarus
Loremaster Celarus is an Altmer who can be found in the Ceporah Tower in Artaeum. Interactions *The Psijics' Calling *Breaches of Frost and Fire *The Shattered Staff *A Breach Amid the Trees *A Time for Mud and Mushrooms *The Towers' Remains *Time in Doomcrag's Shadow *A Breach Beyond the Crags *The Towers' Fall Background Sometime after the events of the Planemeld he became the leader of the Psijic Order. It is presumed that he is mistaken for Ritemaster Iachesis in the book The Wolf Queen, Book IV.Fragment: On Artaeum He denied Morian Zenas and Seif-ij Hidja the entry to The Dreaming Cave saying that it was sealed for the safety of all.The Doors of Oblivion He is known to be the author of the book The Old Ways. He also described Imperial Battlemage Welloc's suppression of the rebellion in Blackrose.Response to Bero's Speech Dialogue Conversations ;The Towers' Fall After sealing the breaches in the Time-Lost Throne Room: :Loremaster Celarus: "Josajehl You're alive!" :Relicmaster Glenadir: "I fully expected more chaos. I see our newest member has the situation well in hand." :Loremaster Celarus: "They've been invaluable to this effort." :Relicmaster Glenadir: "That is quite clear. Celarus, see to your apprentice. I shall recover the Staff of Towers." :Loremaster Celarus: "Yes of course." :Loremaster Celarus: "I'll see to Josajeh’s welfare and ensure the staff is recovered. Return to Artaeum when you are ready." After speaking to Relicmaster Glenadir: :Josajeh: I’m so sorry for disappointing you, loremaster." :Loremaster Celarus: "It is as I aIways said, Josajeh. Failure is an opportunity for growth. I hope this exile will lead you to better things." Quotes *''"Friend of Valsirenn, I have a proposal for you."'' – Upon the first encounter *''"Tranquil greetings, my friend. You seem duly prepared for the task ahead. Excellent. Foresight and prudence provide a stronger defense than any shield. May the Old Ways guide your path. And again, thank you."'' – After talking to Josajeh during "The Psijics' Calling," "Breaches on the Bay" or "Breaches of Frost and Fire" *''"Please, go talk to Josajeh, initiate. She will no doubt be pleased to see you."'' – After talking to him after closing the breaches during "The Psijics' Calling" *''"Tranquil greetings, initiate. I assume that Josajeh has prepared you for your next task? Remember—a careful approach and prudent action will serve you better than any shield. Safe travels."'' – After starting "Breaches on the Bay" *''"We can only hope that no lesser mages have discovered these staff fragments. Even a single piece could prove dangerous."'' – After starting "The Shattered Staff" *''"The thoughts and intentions of the Psijic Order go with you, initiate. Farewell."'' – After talking to Josajeh during "The Shattered Staff" *''"May the Old Ways guide your steps, initiate. Be cautious in Valenwood. Forces far more dangerous than wolves and bears stalk those woods."'' – After talking to Josajeh during "A Breach Amid the Trees" *''"Welcome back, initiate. I trust your adventures in Valenwood were fruitful? Go speak to Josajeh. She will want to hear the details."'' – After closing the breaches during "A Breach Amid the Trees" *''"Do not concern yourself with this matter of the fragments. I am confident that a solution is near to hand. For now, set your mind to the task laid before you. A Psijic, once committed, should never deviate. Farewell."'' – After talking to him during "A Time for Mud and Mushrooms" *''"Welcome back, initiate. I hope the swamp did not exact too high a toll on you. Josajeh waits for you in the Athenaeum."'' – After closing the breaches during "A Time for Mud and Mushrooms" *''"Beware the temptations of power, initiate. Countless mages have fallen prey to the allure of legendary artifacts like these fragments. In all things, seek peace, simplicity, and detachment."'' – After talking to him during "The Towers' Remains" *''"Safe travels, ceruval. Let us both hope that when you return, this business of the Staff of Towers will be concluded."'' – After talking to him during "A Breach Beyond the Crags" *''"Safe travels, ceruval. Craglorn is an unforgiving place. Make sure you are prepared."'' – After talking to Josajeh during "A Breach Beyond the Crags" *''"Initiate! Something terrible has occured. Return to Artaeum at once!"'' – After closing the breaches during "A Breach Beyond the Crags" *''"The hopes and intentions of the Psijic Order go with you, initiate. You will overcome this threat. Of that I have no doubt."'' – After leaving the Time-Lost Throne Room during "The Towers' Fall" *''"You should speak to Josajeh before she leaves. You may not get another opportunity."'' – After speaking to Relicmaster Glenadir during "The Towers' Fall" *''"Congratulations, ceruval. You now possess all the rights and privileges afforded to members of our order. Continue your studies, use these powers for the good of all, and you will make this humble teacher very proud indeed."'' – After finishing "The Towers' Fall" Appearances * Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Quest Givers Category:Summerset: Artaeum Characters Category:Online: Psijic Order Members